Monitoring in a distributed environment may include a number of nodes monitoring services and virtual servers that they control. If each node in the cluster monitors each service independently, that can increase the number of probes and the load on the servers. As networks expand in size and capacity, the number of nodes monitoring is expected to increase substantially. The significant increase in processing requirements may overburden a server.